Various endoprosthesis assemblies, which include expandable stents, have been proposed or developed for use in association with angioplasty treatments and other medical procedures. The endoprosthesis assembly is percutaneously routed to a treatment site and the stent is expanded to maintain or restore the patency of a body passageway such as a blood vessel or bile duct. A stent is typically cylindrical in shape comprising an expandable open frame. The stent will typically expand either by itself (self-expanding stents) or will expand upon exertion of an outwardly directed radial force on an inner surface of the stent frame by a balloon catheter or the like.
Stents for endovascular implantation into a blood vessel or the like, to maintain or restore the patency of the passageway, have been deployed percutaneously to minimize the invasiveness associated with surgical exposure of the treatment site during coronary artery bypass. Percutaneous deployment is initiated by an incision into the vascular system of the patient, typically into the femoral artery. A tubular or sheath portion of an introducer is inserted through the incision and extends into the artery. The introducer has a central lumen which provides a passageway through the patient's skin and artery wall into the interior of the artery. An outwardly tapered hub portion of the introducer remains outside the patient's body to prevent blood from leaking out of the artery along the outside of the sheath. The introducer lumen includes a valve to block blood flow out of the artery through the introducer passageway. A distal end of a guide wire is passed through the introducer passageway into the patient's vasculature. The guide wire is threaded through the vasculature until the inserted distal end extends just beyond the treatment site. The proximal end of the guide wire extends outside the introducer.
For endovascular deployment, a stent, in an unexpanded or constricted configuration, is crimped onto a deflated balloon portion of a balloon catheter. The balloon portion is normally disposed near a distal end of the balloon catheter. The catheter has a central lumen extending its entire length. The distal end of the balloon catheter is threaded onto the proximal end of the guide wire. The distal end of the catheter is inserted into the introducer lumen and the catheter is pushed along the guide wire until the stent reaches the treatment site. At the treatment site, the balloon is inflated causing the stent to radially expand and assume an expanded configuration. When the stent is used to reinforce a portion of the blood vessel wall, the stent is expanded such that its outer diameter is approximately ten percent to twenty percent larger than the inner diameter of the blood vessel at the treatment site, effectively causing an interference fit between the stent and the blood vessel that inhibits migration of the stent. The balloon is deflated and the balloon catheter is withdrawn from the patient's body. The guide wire is similarly removed. Finally, the introducer is removed from the artery.
An example of a commonly used stent is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 filed by Palmaz on Nov. 7, 1985. Such stents are often referred to as balloon expandable stents. Typically the stent is made from a solid tube of stainless steel. Thereafter, a series of cuts are made in the wall of the stent. The stent has a first smaller diameter which permits the stent to be delivered through the human vasculature by being crimped onto a balloon catheter. The stent also has a second or expanded diameter. The expanded diameter is achieved through the application, by the balloon catheter positioned in the interior of the tubular shaped member, of a radially outwardly directed force.
However, such “balloon expandable” stents are often impractical for use in some vessels such as superficial arteries, like the carotid artery. The carotid artery is easily accessible from the exterior of the human body. A patient having a balloon expandable stent made from stainless steel or the like, placed in their carotid artery might be susceptible to sever injury through day to day activity. A sufficient force placed on the patients neck, such as by falling, could cause the stent to collapse, resulting in injury to the patient. In order to prevent this, self-expanding stents have been proposed for use in such vessels. Self-expanding stents act similarly to springs and will recover to their expanded or implanted configuration after being crushed.
One type of self-expanding stent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,771. The disclosed stent has a radially and axially flexible, elastic tubular body with a predetermined diameter that is variable under axial movement of ends of the body relative to each other and which is composed of a plurality of individually rigid but flexible and elastic thread elements defining a radially self-expanding helix. This type of stent is known in the art as a “braided stent” and is so designated herein. Placement of such stents in a body vessel can be achieved by a device which comprises an outer catheter for holding the stent at its distal end, and an inner piston which pushes the stent forward once it is in position.
Other types of self-expanding stents use alloys such as Nitinol (Ni—Ti alloy) which have shape memory and/or superelastic characteristics in medical devices which are designed to be inserted into a patient's body. The shape memory characteristics allow the devices to be deformed to facilitate their insertion into a body lumen or cavity and then be heated within the body so that the device returns to its original shape. Superelastic characteristics on the other hand generally allow the metal to be deformed and restrained in the deformed condition to facilitate the insertion of the medical device containing the metal into a patient's body, with such deformation causing the phase transformation. Once within the body lumen the restraint on the superelastic member can be removed, thereby reducing the stress therein so that the superelastic member can return to its original un-deformed shape by the transformation back to the original phase.
Alloys having shape memory/superelastic characteristics generally have at least two phases. These phases are a martensite phase, which has a relatively low tensile strength and which is stable at relatively low temperatures, and an austenite phase, which has a relatively high tensile strength and which is stable at temperatures higher than the martensite phase.
When stress is applied to a specimen of a metal, such as Nitinol, exhibiting superelastic characteristics at a temperature above which the austenite is stable (i.e. the temperature at which the transformation of martensite phase to the austenite phase is complete), the specimen deforms elastically until it reaches a particular stress level where the alloy then undergoes a stress-induced phase transformation from the austenite phase to the martensite phase. As the phase transformation proceeds, the alloy undergoes significant increases in strain but with little or no corresponding increases in stress. The strain increases while the stress remains essentially constant until the transformation of the austenite phase to the martensite phase is complete. Thereafter, further increase in stress is necessary to cause further deformation. The martensitic metal first deforms elastically upon the application of additional stress and then plastically with permanent residual deformation.
If the load on the specimen is removed before any permanent deformation has occurred, the martensitic specimen will elastically recover and transform back to the austenite phase. The reduction in stress first causes a decrease in strain. As stress reduction reaches the level at which the martensite phase transforms back into the austenite phase, the stress level in the specimen will remain essentially constant (but substantially less than the constant stress level at which the austenite transforms to the martensite) until the transformation back to the austenite phase is complete, i.e. there is significant recovery in strain with only negligible corresponding stress reduction. After the transformation back to austenite is complete, further stress reduction results in elastic strain reduction. This ability to incur significant strain at relatively constant stress upon the application of a load and to recover from the deformation upon the removal of the load is commonly referred to as superelasticity or pseudoelasticity. It is this property of the material which makes it useful in manufacturing tube cut self-expanding stents. The prior art makes reference to the use of metal alloys having superelastic characteristics in medical devices which are intended to be inserted or otherwise used within a patient's body. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,905 to Jervis and U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,445 to Sakamoto et al.
Designing delivery systems for delivering self-expanding stents has proven difficult. One example of a prior art self-expanding stent delivery system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 to Gianturco. This patent discloses a delivery apparatus which uses a hollow sheath, like a catheter. The sheath is inserted into a body vessel and navigated therethrough so that its distal end is adjacent the target site. The stent is then compressed to a smaller diameter and loaded into the sheath at the sheath's proximal end. A cylindrical flat end pusher, having a diameter almost equal to the inside diameter of the sheath is inserted into the sheath behind the stent. The pusher is then used to push the stent from the proximal end of the sheath to the distal end of the sheath. Once the stent is at the distal end of the sheath, the sheath is pulled back, while the pusher remains stationary, thereby exposing the stent and allowing it to expand within the vessel.
However, delivering the stent through the entire length of the catheter may cause many problems, including possible damage to a vessel or the stent during its travel. In addition, it is often difficult to design a pusher having enough flexibility to navigate through the catheter, but also enough stiffness to push the stent out of the catheter. Therefore, it was determined that pre-loading the stent into the distal and of the catheter, and then delivering the catheter through the vessel to the target site may be a better approach. In order to ensure proper placement of the stent within catheter, it is often preferred that the stent be pre-loaded at the manufacturing site. Except this in itself has posed some problems. Because the catheter exerts a significant force on the self-expanding stent which keeps it from expanding, the stent may tend to become imbedded within the wall of the catheter. When this happens, the catheter has difficulty sliding over the stent during delivery. This situation can result in the stent becoming stuck inside the catheter, or could damage the stent during delivery.
Another example of a prior art self-expanding stent delivery system is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,152 to Wallsten et al. This patent discloses a probe or catheter having a self-expanding stent pre-loaded into its distal end. The stent is first placed within a flexible hose and compressed before it is loaded into the catheter. When the stent is at the delivery site the catheter and hose are withdrawn over the stent so that it can expand within the vessel. However, withdrawing the flexible hose over the stent during expansion could also cause damage to the stent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a self-expanding stent delivery system which is able to navigate tortuous passageways, which prevents the stent from becoming embedded, and which allows the physician to more easily and accurately deploy the stent within the target area.